Networks may be used to interconnect endpoint devices located at premises where a resource, such as electricity, water, or gas is consumed. The metering devices may include a metrology unit to measure consumption of the resource and a wireless communication module to communicate with other nodes on a network. The devices may also communicate with a centralized data collection system, often called a “head-end system.” One example of a head-end system is the COMMAND CENTER system provided by Landis+Gyr.
The head-end system may receive data from the endpoint devices and transmit instructions to the endpoint devices and other network devices to control their operation. To facilitate the different metering protocols and communication technologies to collect the data from the endpoint devices, multiple head-end systems are conventionally used. For example, different head-end systems may operate different metering protocols or communication technologies. As additional endpoint devices are incorporated into a metering environment, more head-end systems may be needed to accommodate new metering protocols and network protocols associated with the additional endpoint devices.